Ready! Set!
by greyvss
Summary: Hey everybody! Welcome to the new hit game show Ready! Set! The only game show for anime and manga characters! With every chapter there's going to be a new set of characters. So now just tune in to our program!


Ready! Set!

Lights blazed to life on a massive stage, six podiums set up in pairs of two were arranged in a wide arc on the stage. An audience was waiting for the show to begin. At that moment a young man ran out onto the stage being greeted by applause as he went. His dark brown hair seemingly like polished wood in the light.

"Welcome everyone," Greyvss called, smiling to the audience. "To, the first ever multi anime and manga game show, Ready! Set!"

"Alright, now it's time to introduce our contestants. First up, from the hit anime Soul Eater are miss Maka Albarn, and Soul Eater Evans. All the way from death city Nevada!"

At that moment a Maka and Soul stepped into their places. Maka was a young girl of about fifteen, with blond hair done up in pigtails and emerald green eyes. Soul was a young boy of about the same age, with ice white hair and blood red eyes.

"That...is a LOT of people..." Maka trailed off, suddenly having a slight case of stage fright.

"Not cool..." Soul muttered under his breath.

"Okay next up, from the anime Black Cat, Train heartnet and the lovely Eve."

Train did a flying leap, intending to land on top of the podium, but instead he went over landing face down. Train was a young man, maybe about twenty or twenty one, he had spikey, brown hair and gold colored eyes.

"Do you ever think things through?" Eve asked as she stepped up to her podium.

Eve was a girl of about ten or twelve, with long blond hair and red eyes.

"Nope!" Train said, giving a very oafish grin as he came back over to his spot on the stage.

"Finally, from the hit anime and manga Naruto, we have Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

"Hey everybody!" Naruto beamed as he leapt and landed right behind the podium.

Naruto was a boy of about seventeen or or eighteen with short blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Thank you for inviting us." Sakura sad, giving a polite bow and a warm smile to the audience.

Sakura was a girl of about eighteen, with short pink hair and green eyes.

"Alright, now that the contestants are all here, we can get started. Now each chapter three random games will be played by the contestants, whoever wins two out of the three games wins!" He said as a large screen came up behind him. "Now the first game is..."

On the screen the image of a laser gun appeared on the screen.

"And the first is star shooter, now one player from each team will be selected to play."

Next chibi versions of Naruto, Soul, and Train appeared on the screen.

"Alright, now how this game works is your trying to shoot down as many alien ships as possible with this laser pistol. And all within the span of two minutes." He said holding up a toy gun.

"Awesome!" Train shouted as he snatched it up, looking absolutely pleased.

"Eh, I think this'll be cool." Soul said as he picked up a laser pistol.

"Let's play!" Naruto said, picking up his gun as well.

The screen flashed and changed to a star scape divided into three sections, each with a separate score counter.

"Alright everybody. Ready...set...GO!"

Aliens began to rain down on the screen, dramatic game music filling the air. Naruto was firing at the aliens with speed and accuracy, his score counter climbing higher and higher. Soul was doing okay in his own right, his own counter following Naruto's closely. That's when both glanced at Train's screen.  
Train's screen appeared to be...empty, yet his score counter kept climbing rapidly. Finally they saw one alien on his screen for a brief second before it disappeared. Soul and Naruto's jaws dropped, looking absolutely shocked.

"Times up!"

The score showed that Train won, by a fairly large amount, well over ten thousand. Soul and Naruto rejoined their team mates, both looking very shaken and pale.

"Okay, that's the first of our three games completed! So our next little game is..."

The screen behind him now shows the image of two dice crashing into each other.

"Dice Battle!"

A hole opens in the floor opens behind him, revealing a reverse dome beneath, three super sized dice in the center.

"Okay so here's how our game works. Three players role one giant dice each, one after another. Whoever rolls highest the highest number wins, however if your dice gets knocked out, you lose. And for this game our players will be..."

The screen behind now displayed chibi Maka, Eve, and Naruto.

"Alright, Eve, Maka, Naruto, come take your places around the dice arena."

The three took their positions, quickly being handed their dice. Maka studied her dice carefully, thinking about how to roll the dice. Eve was simply holding it the way a child, ever curious about the rather odd item. Meanwhile Naruto...was busy balancing it on his head.

"Okay so here we go. Naruto, you throw first."

With a very confident cry he hurled the dice into the dice arena, after the dice tumbled around it finally landed on...2.

"Aw man!" Naruto moaned, pulling at his hair.

He quickly recovered when he noticed Eve was next, still holding the dice awkwardly in her hands.

"Ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed. "Okay...now I'm sure I'm gonna win!"

Eve looked slightly annoyed at him, her hair melding together into two large hands, quickly shutting up the ninja. She then hurled the dice into the arena, the dice spinning rapidly. It smacked into Naruto's dice, knocking it out of the arena and nailing Naruto in the face. The dice continued to spin, finally settling on four.

"Okay Maka, if you get a five or higher, you win, okay?" Greyvss said, watching the game intently.

Maka nodded, finally throwing her dice. The dice tumbled around, bumping into Eve's dice then landed on...six.

"And that concludes our next second game! Okay, so two games have passed so far. Teams Soul Eater and Black Cat are tied for the win. So onto the third and final game."

The screen now showed the picture of a question mark with electricity arcing from it.

"Alright, our final game is Shock Quiz. A simple little question game. Now this is a three player game, three questions will be asked, a player hits the buzzer when they think they have the right answer. However, you give a wrong answer or if someone gets the answer before you do, you get a nice little low voltage shock. If you get shocked twice, you lose! When only one player is left the game is over. Now then our players are..."

On the screen chibi Sakura, Maka, and Train appeared. The three of them took their places at a second set of podiums, a large red button on top of each one.

"Now then, all of the questions will be on a single, random subject. And the subject of today is...NINJAS!"

Maka visibly paled, a cold sense of dread settling over her. Meanwhile Sakura looked absolutely pleased. And Train...well he's the way he usually is, silly to the point of driving everyone else to tears.

"Okay! Here is our first question! What is another name for a throwing star?"

Before Sakura could even move Train hit the button.

"A shuriken!" Train beamed.

"Well...that's right!"

Poor Maka and Sakura nearly jumped out of their skin when they got shocked, meanwhile Train was grinning madly.

"Okay next question! What is a ninja's natural enemy?"

"Samurai!" Sakura cried as she hit the button.

Maka and Train were shocked the minute she said it.

"And I'm sorry Maka, but you're out."

Maka looked depressed as she wandered back over to Soul.

"Okay...here's the last question! What is a female ninja?"

Train hit his button before Sakura again, causing the nin to pale slightly.

"A kunoichi!" Train beamed, a second later Sakura received a second shock.

"And Train wins! That means team Black Cat wins the game!" Greyv cried.

"Awesome!" Train beamed.

"Um...what did we win?" Eve asked.

Greyv didn't say anything as he waved to the screen behind him. The screen sunk into the floor, revealing prizes behind it.

"For you train we have several gallons of milk, and a full ton of free food!"

Train looked like he was in heaven as he leaped into the mass of milk bottles and food.

"For you Eve we have a few thousand books you haven't read yet, and a few thousand fire works."

Eve looked awe struck as she ran over, quickly setting off a few fireworks.

"Tamoya! Tamoya!" Eve giggled as the fireworks exploded.

Grey then turned to the audiance.

"Well that's all the time we have for our show today. Come back next time to see our next set of players! Now who our contestants will be is totally up to you! Just go to the poll on my profile page and select the anime or mangas you want to see on our show! So until next time every body!"


End file.
